everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Madame O'Front/Despellopment Challenge 1: Sam/Bane/Dipper/Rosie
I thought this would be an oportunity to flesh out some newbies and refine the oldies so here I am with this blog. I'll be using: *Samuel Gulliver, the avocado of macaroni gibberish himself. *Bane O'Rouge, the clockpunk disc jockey. *Dipper Strix, the local Tootsie Pop owl. *Rosalinde Greenwood, the ghostly fire instructor. Question 1 (Hogwarts House) While all of them exhibit traits from more than one house, these are the results that work best for them: * Sammy is definitely a Hufflepuff. While he does has intelligence and wits which correspond to Racenclaw, He has many if not all of the traits associated with this house. His values also fit better here as he appreciates fair-play, loyalty and hard work. Sam is a pure blood. * It took me a while but I finally decided that Bane would best be sorted into Ravenclaw, even though I had strongly considered Slytherin due to his disregard for the rules and ambition. He does consider academic success important which is why he still does well even in subjects he isn't all that fond of and is quite knowledgable about topics of interest. Bane is also quite witty with his words and enjoys coming up with creative approaches to problems and challenges. Bane is a muggle-born. * Rosie would be sorted into Gryffindor. She is pretty fearless when it comes to helping others and would certainly actively fight for what's right. She usually doesn't take no for an answer and would not let her dignity be damaged so easily.Rosie is a half-blood. *Dipper may as well be sorted into Slyhterin well done you just threw a character into every house . He is pretty cautious and usually weighs his chances before taking action. He is a half-blood and would like have trouble fitting in. Question 2 (Inspiration) At least a few of these people aren't all so much historical but they are people from real life (which means they are also jot fictional) but I guess this still works. *From the earlier stages of his development, I've always thought Sam would admire Keel SeaBass Tideson (Or Neil DeGrasse Tyson if you haven't realized). He likes how Tideson presents ideas in a fun and easy to understand way, things Sam has yet to achieve himself. *Well, I couldn't pick just one so I decided Bane would be inspired by watchmaker Pierre Jacquet-droz and composer Antonio Vivaldi. On the one hand, Bane admires Jacquet-droz's work, from his intricate music boxes to his fantastically complicated automatons and how his legacy is still preserved to this day considering his company still exists and produces many beautiful luxury watches. The handiwork and complex mechanisms that make those items work so smoothly inspires Bane to brush up on his clockwork. On the other hand, he admires not only Vivaldi's music but also his heart. Many of his works were written for the orphans at the Ospedale della Pietà and he taught these kids hoping to provide them with a better future. *Dipper Strix: John Lennon, great musician and peace lover is whom Dipper looks up to. Music is mesmerizing and he thought it was amazing how Lennon could spread the word about hopes and dreams with its magic. *Rosie: Question 3 (Fight or Flight?) * It depends on the situation for Sam, but most of the time he's more FIGHT, which has gotten him into trouble. For instance, he often questions the discipline methods of Rumpelstiltkin and easily ends up in detention. If we're also talking about what kind of fight, Sam is more likely to choose a battle of minds over a battle of fists and would consider the most peaceful solutions first. * Bane is similar. It sorta depends on his priorities. While he FIGHTs to remain in his destiny so it won't fall into the wrong hands and actively works against what he sees as injustice, he chose the FLIGHT option when facing his parents. For one thing, he's afraid of disappointing them and has avoided contact with them for years rather than face the facts and tell then what he feels. But yeah, he's FIGHT in a bolder way in comparison to Sam. * Rosie FIGHTs. In her youth she fought for lives of others as a St John cadet and fought for the life of her child when carrying out her destiny. Today, she remains doing so with her new job as a member of the school staff. * Dipper is however more FLIGHT (no pun intended). He hasn't realy gotten used to facing his fears, including his fear of heights ironically and his fear of loss. He tries to ignore if not avoidthings that cause him distress since he doesn't feel there's much use in fixing his problems, since he had some severe emotion blows earlier in his life. He hasn't learnt to let go of things he can't change and such fears are constantly hold him back. Question 4 (Unique facial feature) * For Sam, I didn't exactly design him to look particularly special. He was supposed to look "normal" and most of his features are pretty basic. I guess what comes closest to a unique facial feature might as well be his beard. Yes, he is biologically capable of growing one it's just that he shaves often. That's why I don't really put that into his art. It can be infered from his story that his ancestor was somewhat hairy, considering his Lilliputian friend's comment on his beard and how he got tackled by a caveperson who might have mistaken him as one of their kind. But when Sam gets too busy, he might forget and that's when a few stubby hairs start poking out from his chin if not make it look kinda grey-ish. * Bane's unique facial feature is the strangely obvious veins he has, partially owing to his genes and how he's stressing over things too much at times. The bigger ones are more visible while the tiny are pretty subtle most of the time. However, When it gets cold, they tend to turn red and he ends up looking kind of like Rudolph the reindeer, with a red nose and rosy but veiny cheeks. * If his whole face doesn't count, then it's Dipper's psuedo-mustache thing that's unique about him. It's kinda hard to explain but it's these white-ish, grey-ish fur/feather patches that cover his lower eyelids, his cheeks and the edges of his upper lip. It's based on the feather pattern of the great grey owl, which is the breed of owl I decided his dad is. Or his lop-sided ears, the right one being upright while the left is more floppy due to his skull structure which he inherited from dad while his ear shape is inherited from mom. * What makes Rosie's face special is probably her luxuriously thick eyebrows. Surely she still plucks them every now and then but for some one her age (if we're counting even the years after her presumed death), they're pretty full and she doesn't have to use eyeliner most of the time. Question 25 (Music Album) * If there's a track that could match Sammy's philosophical thoughts it's Regina Spektor's Remember Us To Life. The gentle melodies suit his humble aesthetic but the lyrics are meaningful and worth have some thoughts about. * The album that I think would represent Bane is Bastille's Wild World. Many songs in this album deal with problems like self-doubt, identity crisis, letting go... many of which are problems he faces. The beat doesn't entirely fit his baroque or folk aesthetic but it is closer to his punk side. Category:Blog posts Category:De-spell-opment Challenge 1